To complete my soul: I need you
by DiamondEnchantress
Summary: DRACO VEELA! DMHG Draco has to convince his mate he can be trusted and also escape from his father and the dark lords sphere of influence. hermione has trust issues and when secrets are revealled about her life before Hogwarts, will it change them.
1. Deflaut chapter

Draco Malfoy sat in a café on the main street of Diagon Alley; tomorrow he would come into his Veela inheritance. His father had explained to him that it would be painful process, which would last several hours, and hopefully he would pass out from the pain.

He read – contrary to popular belief he did have a brain and didn't spend his time shagging and making up insults to use on potter. Once Draco had read every book he could lay his hands on with veela's mentioned, Draco had come to the café and tipped back over 20 coffees in the last hour.

Draco was not looking forward to finding his mate, he knew he had not control over it but it could turn out to be Parkinson or even worse potter or Weasley! UUGH. Draco said he'd sell everything to make sure it wasn't. Parkinson was bad enough, she spent enough time glued to him when he'd been horrible to her, he'd had nightmares just thinking about it.

At least Draco knew it would be someone he knew, when he'd read in a book it could be someone from the other side of the world Draco had thrown a fit and his father had calmed him down by saying that that book was written by someone even worse than Gilderoy Lockheart who didn't know the simplest spells.

Draco had gone into muggle London as he would be anonymous and wouldn't have tons of witches falling onto of each other to get to him. He got up to get another coffee when he bumped into someone. "Watch it – Granger? What are you doing here?"

Hermione's eyes went large and still like Draco had grown another head or something. Two tall men came up behind Hermione, the taller one said; "Move along boy, Miss Granger would you like us to get rid of him?"

"Granger!"

"Malfoy go crawl back into that pureblood whole you crawled out of, or can't you manage without daddy to direct you?" she said before she moved off.

"Mudblood!" Draco said as he was pushed roughly off into the street of busy muggle, he turned to see Hermione walk followed by the two men into the café.

Hermione was shaken; she hadn't expected to see anyone from the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy, The Pureblood Slytherin Prince, lest of all.

Hermione had spent painstaking hours before entering Hogwarts to become this bookworm; her father was cold and Hermione didn't want anything to get back to him. (AN before letter from Hogwarts Hermione was going to a private exclusive boarding school..)

Harry and the Weasleys assumed that Hermione lived in this perfect little bubble, they never asked about her home life, and Hermione had taken to saying that they went on holiday in the summer vacations which was true but she neglected to mention that she and her parents saw nothing of each other apart from the evening meal in the restaurant.

Hermione had not wasted her to like the other rich children, partying, drinking and causing as much trouble as possible. She'd worked, not wanting to depend on her father who was cruel and a mother who saw her as a symbol of being tied down and not being young anymore.

That was mainly why she'd taken an instant dislike to Malfoy and the other Slytherin who had never done anything even though they had all the resources at their fingertips, they tortured muggleborns and half –bloods to make themselves appear superior. Normal children she could understand for they were brought up to love and just enjoy life.

Hermione didn't. She'd saved her money and worked at the hotels in the vacations from prep school and by the time of Hogwarts she had invested it in shares. She met other children like her in prep school and they worked for her and they'd planned to all leave at the same time. Hermione had used a spell from Dumbledore to make her computer and mobile phone work; also he somehow made the Internet connection work.

She worked when she was supposedly going to the library and read and did homework when everyone else did; she had read all the schoolbooks once a month to keep up.

Hermione now had money so as soon as her education was complete she could leave; she was completing business when she'd seen Malfoy.

Malfoy wouldn't do anything; he thought that he was royalty and would forget all about their meeting. Hermione sat down and got on with her lunch.

Draco said goodnight to his mother and his father, saying he'd probably see them tomorrow afternoon, once his transformation was complete.

At midnight Draco was attacked with an agonising pain, house elves surrounded him, splashing water all over him, Draco broke out in a sweat, he felt his skin grow tight over his body, his eyes felt like daggers were sinking into them.

At three in the morning Draco passed out from the pain, the elves had tied ropes to his arms and legs to keep him from ripping the flesh from his body; he'd been repeatedly dosed in ice cold water then dried.

The elves waited till twelve midday then tidied Draco up, he would wake in another hour.


	2. Scents Source

Thanks for reading

**The Scents Source**

Draco strode down the grand staircase towards the breakfast room, feeling like he hadn't eaten for days while being in the Sahara desert.

He'd felt an acute pain in his chest and his stomach was twisted in knots, he felt lost and an overwhelming urge to run somewhere, but knew he couldn't because he was to have his mate revealed by a seer later, and he was hungry. "Good morning mother, father."

"Hello Draco, but it is actually afternoon, and this is lunch. The seer has arrived and is waiting in the parlour for us, now eat quickly, then we will find out who your mate is."

Draco eat his lunch **fast.**

The seer had a cat like face and his eyes looked like marbles. "Ah young master Malfoy, please May I have your palm." The seer placed three sky blue and lilac stones on his palm.

"Your going to have to go through a rough time before you and your mate can be happy, including revealing a dangerous secret. If you look into the bowl you'll see the face of your mate."

Draco looked; his chest was in agony because of not being close to her, he looked into the silver liquid that gave off a bluish glow, the face that was revealed was laughing taking on a 2d effect, the brown curly hair swinging from side to side.

It was the face of Hermione Granger.

"Granger, you've got to be kidding me, she's too good for me." _Did I just say that? _Draco thought.

Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrows. _The mudblood, why am I not surprised, Draco never shut up about her when he was home from school and at Florish and Botts in his second year he insulted everyone but her, he's been in love _or lust_ with her for ages. He mistakes it for hate, like I did with Narcissi. _

"Do the location spell, seer." Narcissi instructed; she would owl Severus. He could make a calming potion for Draco and help Lucius with Draco when collecting Hermione Granger.

"She is at a sea side town in Cornwall Mr. Malfoy. Should I make a port key for you." Lucius nodded, the ser took a candlestick holder and waved her wand muttering a spell.

Lucius looked around; the small town was packed with muggle tourists. He could smell Hermione far down the quay near the water; his father and Severus Snape followed him.

Lucius saw her

Hermione was standing with several others on the edge of a pier beside the beach, they were trying to push each other in, they heard several old muggle nearby saying; "that's got to be dangerous, I saw the bottom before the tide came in and there were rocks. Stupid kids, get themselves killed."

Lucius tensed, killed. That would mean Draco would die too. Another muggle over hearing this said, "You're not local are you? No I thought not, those kids are. They grew up here, they know when the water's high enough. And don't worry if they were in trouble the others know what to do. "

Lucius watched as a boy lifted Hermione up and threw her off the pier, she was under for about a minute then surfaced close to the waters edge. "I lost, see you tomorrow Jason. I've got to start back, love yaz." She blew a kiss in the direction of the teenagers she was with and collected her things.

"Miss Granger. Could we have a talk in private with you." Said Snape as Hermione walked off the beach past them.

"Professor Snape? Malfoy, what… what are you doing here?"

"In Private Miss Granger" said Lucius.

Hermione lead them to her holiday house on the hill, after by passing the security she'd had installed.

"What's this about?" she said as she led them to the deck in the front garden.

"We need you to come back to Malfoy manor with us till the rest of the holidays, you see. The Malfoy men are half Veela. What do you know about them?" said Snape.

"Just that Fleur is one and they are irresistible to the opposite sex, they often do crazy things to get Veela's attention, like at the quidditch world cup. That's about it."

"You're correct. Veela have a mate, which see the Veela, as they would look without their Veela blood. When a Veela turns eighteen they came into their inheritance and must search for their mate. Then mark them as their own. If their mate rejects them they will die and it is the wizarding law that the mate is punished by imprisonment in Azkaban."

"Well?" Hermione was getting irritated.

"You are Draco's mate, Miss Granger. I will take you by side apparation to Malfoy manor." Before Hermione could think she was in Malfoy manor.

They lead Hermione in Lucius's study. "Miss Granger here are several books on Veela which will explain everything. If you leave the manor we will inform the ministry." Lucius said closing the study door behind him.

Hermione went through a dozen books in quick suggestion.

They all gave the same information, if the mate rejected the Veela they go to prison, Veela are supposed to be every affectionate, loving.

They share their emotions with their mates, therefore devoting their time to making there mate happy.

Veela were linked to their mates so if the mate was having anything inappropriate with someone the Veela would be in pain. It helps keeping the mate to the Veela as the Veela can only feel happy with their mate.

Veela are over-protective of their mates as a consequence by also are extremely jealous and possessive of their mates.

The Veela also has enhanced feelings (see above) towards their mate before they are marked, the Veela can send dreams and feelings to their mate by just imaging their mate.

Hermione was not looking forward to seeing Draco

**Here's a poll and please respond. **

**Who do you prefer as Hermione's other love interest at Hogwarts. **

**Blaise Zambini**

**Harry Potter**

**Ron Weasley**

**Severus Snape**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Professor Flitwick**

**Purely to help with your enjoyment but I have an idea but if you hate it I'll change to another, and the most popular runners up will be used as fluff.**

**Please rate and review**

**£££££££££**


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

Draco felt contentment when he woke the next morning, the ache from yesterday had dulled, he reached across the bed, he could just roll over, and it seemed to be warmer on that side of the bed.

His hand came into contact with a body Draco opened his eyes. He saw a Hermione with tear tracks running down her face. "Hermione?" he whispered, he could feel exhaustion coming from her as well as himself, soon after his father had left to collect his mate he'd been in agony again, his mother had had to levitate him to bed and make a potion to knock him out, he was exhausted.

He inhaled the scent of her hair; marzipan, roses and her own special indescribable scent that was her!

Hermione woke to the feeling of something nuzzling her hair and shoulder. It felt right, and then she heard a groan. She opened her eyes and sat bolt up right. "Malfoy! What? Where am I? What am I doing in bed with _you?_"

"The house elves must have placed you in here, Hermione. Anyway you've been much more comfortable in this bed than you would be in library – where you probably fell asleep. Am I correct?" There was a pop and a house elf appeared carrying a laden tray full with breakfast food. "Ah here's our breakfast, I usually have mine in bed when I'm at home."

"The mistress told Clippie to tell Master Draco and miss that she has gone to collect your Hogwarts thing for you, she says that miss has clothes in her room opposite Master Draco's. Clippie will collect breakfast tray later." And with a pop he disappeared.

Hermione picked at her breakfast keeping her head down, Draco eat hungrily but uneasily as he could tell Hermione was in the mood and thinking hard.

"Malfoy I've got to go back to my house later, I've got stuff to sort out, where do I find your father so I can have my wand back?" she asked as she finished off a pancake.

Draco felt hurt; she'd barely been with him five minutes and already on her way out the door. "If you leave I'm to go with you, because I haven't marked you."

"WHAT" she screamed jumped off the bed and raced out the room. Draco felt the loss, his mate had left, and he felt a dull ache in his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy I want my wand" yelled Hermione as she stormed into the study; he'd been writing letters to his business.

"Hermione please have a seat, Draco will no doubt be here momentarily." Hermione took her seat; she had the distinct impression that Mr. Malfoy was only just tolerating her presence.

Draco bust through the door, looking hurt and he perched on the arm of the seat Hermione was in. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Feeling slightly better Draco?"

Draco nodded, he knew he had a limited time before school started – two days in fact – to get Hermione to accept being his mate and get her to mark him.

By way mate is looking at him – as if he grew three heads and turned blue – he very much doubts it but was optimistic.

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked, pouting more, it always worked with girls and his mother when he did his best one which he did now.

"Stop pouting Malfoy, I'm not in the mood and only girls pout and dogs. You sure you haven't been 'round Parkinson too much." Draco blanched, Parkinson _that pug,_ his mate just saying the name of that slut made him want to gag.

"Hermione, my wife and I know how you are feeling, Narcissi found it quite difficult to accept at the time but when she realised that I could die she came around. It would be in yours and Draco's interests that you only left for 30 minutes to collect your things that you seem insistent on."

Hermione nodded, her shoulders slumped, but inside she was thinking that it was something out of beauty and the beast when belle couldn't leave the castle. Hermione stood but was pulled back by Draco as he inhaled her scent before appparating to her beach house in Cornwall.

Hermione quickly collects her things; laptop, mobile phone, make up, clothes, business stuff, then apparate to her office in Milan, Italy.

Half an hour later Hermione finished and decided to get a quick snack before going back, she wanted some food that was normal and not wizard food.

Hermione collected a take away bagel from Starbucks and headed into an alley to apparate, the sight that greeted her was not good.

**Diamond Enchantress**

**R&R please**


	4. Marking & consequences

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I hope this will be my forgiveness as it's long for me. **

**Pink Flurixx you got the right answer girl.**

_Last Time…_

"_Hermione my wife and I know how you are feeling, Narcissi found it quite difficult to accept at the time but when she realised that I could die she came around. It would be in yours and Draco's interests that you only left for 30 minutes to collect your things that you seem insistent on."_

_Hermione nodded, her shoulders slumped, but inside she was thinking that it was something out of beauty and the beast when belle couldn't leave the castle. Hermione stood but was pulled back by Draco as he inhaled her scent before appparating to her beach house in Cornwall._

_Hermione quickly collects her things,; laptop, mobile phone, make up, clothes, business stuff, then apparate to her office in Milan, Italy. _

_Half an hour later Hermione finished and decided to get a quick snack before going back, she wanted some food that was normal and not wizard food. _

_Hermione collected a take away bagel from Starbucks and headed into an alley to apparate, the sight that greeted her was not good. …_

Draco was on the sofa shivering and Narcissi stood over him holding a potion, Lucius was looking right at Hermione.

Draco saw Hermione first and rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her with super human strength, then sat back down on the sofa with her on his lap, when Hermione tried to put some distance between them, Draco pulled her back.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"I'm only five minutes late, don't be so dramatic ferret. And let go, I've just eaten." Hermione was uncomfortable; she'd never really been cuddled. Her father had only ever patted her on the head when people around, so he looked good for his business colleges. Hermione had learned about friendship from the people she worked closely with and in prep school. That's why the Hogwarts and magical community only knew her as Hermione Granger the muggleborn and brightest bookworm in a century. She hadn't wanted the muggleborns children being fake friends with her because of her name and what she could give them. That's why she held Draco in contempt, he bragged and seemed to enjoy having hangers on, "Miss Granger I told you half an hour and you were late, my son was very worried. He apparated to your home, and you were not there. My wife had to give Draco a calming potion with your hair in it to stop him from becoming violent. Where were you, your home does not have more than one building, because Draco practically ran around the grounds in two minutes, your home is larger than I expected." Hermione was shocked and looked at Malfoy who was glaring at her. She sighed; she had no idea that the Veela would react in such a way because she'd only been at a maximum ten minutes late.

"I told you I had to clean up my work, that's only my holiday home, Mr. Malfoy, I live in several, it's not a widely known fact in the wizarding world where I live. So I didn't expect you to known and anyway, I was only ten minutes late. No ones perfect. Malfoy let go."

"Your mine, I was worried about you, I thought you'd left me." Draco was calming now; Hermione was safe back where he could protect her. She wasn't leaving him after all.

"Miss Granger, Veela are very unstable once they've found their mates and they are left unmarked."

"Well just mark me then you won't need a potion." Hermione stated, looking at Malfoy like he'd grown another head. _Anything to get out of this situation._

"Miss Granger it is not that simple, Draco must first have your permission, then promise to stay with him as his mate."

"But I've already said I accept him, I thought it was obvious. Malfoy I accept you," Hermione said directly at Malfoy.

_Why were they making this so difficult, if I hadn't I would have been out of this place faster than they could have said ferret instead of asking to leave then coming back. Purebloods are so stupid, look at Ron. Even though I like Ron, it's like a newsflash when he opens that big mouth of his that he has the intelligence that rivals his brother, Percy's fashion sense. _

Hermione had been tense for his touch, but when it came it was gentle, hardly registering. His finger ran up and down her arm, light as fairy steps, which nevertheless left her skin with goose pimples. His other hand stroked her shoulder slowly moving down to cup her breast, while the other skimmed the valley before her breasts, which was covered by her blouse. Draco's head dipped and nipped at her lips, Hermione gasped allowing Draco entree into her mouth, and it was a leisurely exploration of her mouth. Hermione was a bit stunned, but soon a moan from deep in her throat came. Draco's fingers made skimming and quick tugs at her nipples, Hermione's nails bit into Draco's arms. Draco left her mouth and started a trail of kisses from her ear down to her throat. "Hermione you have to say you want me, or I can't go on? You do understand, don't you?" he lifted his head to her face her eyes glazed over with desire she nodded. "That's not right, you have to say it"

"I want you to mark me Draco. Is that right?" Draco smirked, "That's great, just perfect Hermione." He dipped his head again; he kissed the base of her throat, where her pulse was and sung his Veela teeth into the base of her throat, right above her pulse point. Hermione felt the sharp pain, she blanked out and Draco silently gathered Hermione to him, he whispered "sleep my mate." He soon joined her.

Hermione woke to Draco curled around her, his hands around her middle, she looked at the ancient cloak on the mantle piece and saw she had ten minutes till she had to meet Narcissi. She hadn't expected Draco to be so good the rumours were true.

Hermione was surprised to find that she enjoyed it, despite it being her best friend's enemy and a Veela. But then again, she thought, Veela are supposed to make it their top priority in keeping their mates happy. Hermione had already decided to help Malfoy, just not as quickly as this, she was a bit resentful really, but hadn't wanted the ferret following her around all day, because he couldn't survive without seeing her for less than two hours.

She knew things would change now, by accepting Draco Hermione had put the completion of her plan back by some considerable amount of time. She knew when she went back to Hogwarts she would have to work double the amount of time, less reading of the school textbooks and more business work. Harry and Ron would have to check their own homework from now on anyway, as Hermione was taking advanced classes.

_Stuff helping the dumbo duo_ thought Hermione, _they can do their own work, and I've got my honour and promise to keep! _

Hermione collected some clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower and look presentable to Narcissi Malfoy, as Narcissi always made Hermione feel like a street urchin, just like her father.

She pulled the comforter up over Draco and with one last quick look in the mirror, shut the door behind her.

**That's it and don't worry if your thinking what the hell is Hermione thinking about in the middle of this chapter, it will be explained slowly in the following chapters.**

**Here are the results of the poll for Hermione's love interest, thank you for taking the time to vote and to my reviewers: thanks for voicing your opinions, they were much appreciated. **

**Blaise Zambini 6**

**Harry Potter1**

**Ron Weasley everyone I know but, I am putting in some jealousy**

**Scenes who does like Ron?**

**Severus Snape 0**

**Lucius Malfoy0**

**Professor Flitwick0 **

**You know the drill, R&R **

**Diamond Enchantress**


	5. Question & answer session

"Hermione Draco is going to have to see you everyday for at least one hour from now on, but in time he'll be able to let you leave him alone for more than a couple of hours. "

Hermione was lucky she was on the sofa because she would have been on the floor. She wasn't ready for so much commitment, she was only just realising that her business plan was finally going to be completed.

"The Veela mating season will begin in October and you must be careful, Draco's instincts will become ten fold what they are now. Normally, a Veela's mate will go into confinement and stay put till it's over, but as you're in your final year you can't. Draco will become extremely over protective, he'll be dangerous if any boys he doesn't trust touch you, and he'll see everyone as a potential fret. He'll be trying to have sex with you all the time; I'll send you a potion so you'll be able to keep up with him."

"How… how long until the seasons over Narcissi?" Hermione asked shakily.

"About a month and a half, Lucius has informed the headmaster and he'll give Draco his own room on the same corridor as the heads room. That way you can see Draco before and after class without going to the Slytherin common room."

She gulped.

"How about some tea and scones with jam and cream." narcissi said, an a tray appeared, a house elf served the food. "Draco will be along shortly no doubt, he normally wakes around now."

Two minutes later they heard banging and loud roar, Draco arrived in under a minute. "Where were you when I woke up, I was worried." Draco growled into her neck as he came down onto the sofa and picked her up and onto his lap.

"Good morning son, please put Hermione onto the sofa." She said in _that_ tone.

He put her on the sofa.

A house elf pop in, "Mistress Hermione, one of your bags is making noise, we brought to you." The noise was a ring tone and Hermione quickly thanked the elf and took the phone call. She tried to stand but Draco had an arm around her and wouldn't allow more than the distance of the sofa and his reach.

"Hiya H. I wanted to know if you wanted to arrive at Hogwarts together, you know new image and everything. "

"Sorry but I'm with Malfoy but you could meet us there." Hermione then went into a rapid, and revised version of what had happened, Blaise being protective of her as soon as he'd found out. She'd known he'd fancied her since third year, but she had been an emotion wreck and needed a friend more than boyfriend. He'd backed off when Krum came as he'd seen how happy he had made her and she was worried about Potter then. "Could you pick up my gowns from 'Tino as I won't be able to and you've got yours there as well? See you at the train station where we'll make our entrance, save a seat for me. Love you." she snapped the phone shut, and went back to sit down.

"Who was that? What's this about gowns? I'll buy you anything you need, I can afford it, and you can't. Who's 'Tino and how long you known him? Can't you use my name, love? Don't you love me?" Draco said rapidly.

Hermione quickly processed it and answered. "Blaise. He's picking them up for me. I'm perfectly able to pay for my own gowns. 'Tino's a very good, old friend. Of course, I've just got to get used to using it and I don't trust you enough yet to know for sure."

Short but hopefully this will satisfy you until I can do a really good next chapter and it's in Draco's point of view.

Woo hoo!!

R&R

DiamondEnchantress


	6. Question & answer session 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated and all of those people who are now annoyed with me I say again sorry!!!!!

Draco woke to Hermione being gone, she's left me, and no I can smell her. Thank god, I've got to make her stay, I've already marked her. No other Veela can harm or take her.

Father's around, he mustn't touch.

Draco dressed hurriedly, and screamed for a house elf. "Where's Hermione? Where's my mate?" he demanded, all but growling at the unfortunate elf.

"Mistress Hermione is in the parlour with Mistress Narcissi having tea, Mistress Narcissi says to tell Master Draco to come join them when ready, master." It whispered in a croaky voice.

Draco didn't waste time thanking the house elf but after several attempts to leave the room without opening the locked door Draco ran super - wizard- fast to the downstairs parlour.

He quickly picked his mate up and placed her in his lap, she seemed to be unharmed. Draco took calming breaths, the worry disappearing. NOW he was angry! How dare she leave him, she has got to learn not to leave unless he's with her.

"Where were you, I was worried?" he growled out.

Hermione looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Put Hermione down on the sofa" his mother said her don't-mess-with-me tone obvious. Draco heard the steel in his mother's voice and placed Hermione down next to him, but wasn't letting her go.

An elf 'pop'ed in and spoke to Hermione. "Your bag is ringing, mistress Hermione." The elf handed it to her.

_What is it; it's not some muggle thing _Draco thought hopefully. _My mate isn't touching anything mugglely!_ (Is that a word?)

Hermione stayed close; I made sure she didn't have any choice! While she talked to the little pink rectangle.

It's got a man in it, she's not going!

"...I'll buy you anything you want Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and told me it was Blaise

_Blaise, from my house! She never talked to any Slytherin, the houses are rivals. _

_Hang on a minute! Draco thought, Blaise sat next to my mate last year in Arithmetic, and in the library for homework, I'd seen them together with others from Ravenclaw a couple of times. _

**Blaise you're walking on thin ice. **

I just have to make sure Hermione doesn't find out I've threatened him.

TBC

Hope that keeps you till next time

Diamond


	7. Paparazzi at the train station

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**Idid type all those sorrys as my paste buttons is on the blink unlike _some _authors.**

**i've had the worst luck, foirst the flu then christmas working! and because i live in the 3rd best place in england for new years eve (Officail look it up) i had a hang over for three days after and i still had to work!!! unfair!&!£! THEN EXAMS WHICH WERE VERY IMPORTANT - HOPE I PASSED I FIND OUT IN MARCH - so i'm sorryy and i hope this makes up for it**

* * *

**Going to Hogwarts**

Hermione checked her reflect for the 20th time even though Draco had told her she looked like an angel every time he thought he could get away with it. Lucius grumbled all the way to the platform, muttering about coming into contact with muggles all the while.

Blasie was giggeling when Draco pulled Hermione close as soon as they got there. "Nobody recognises her Draco, don't get so worked up. H and I have a statement to make so don'tr mess anything up."

"What's he talking about Hermione? Why your beautiful and i'm not leaving, i'll make the statement for you ok, i'm a Malfoy we make statements just steppping into a room." Draco said proudly.

"It's not that kind of staement Draco, just follow us." Hermione laughed.

Lucius muttered darkly in the background.

* * *

"What's Hermione doing with Malfoy and Zambini!" Ron yelled at Harry. harry didn't say anything as he was too shocked to talk.

Malfoy had hold of Hermione's hand and Blasie Zambini was walking along infront, a slytherin smirk on his face, but others were starting to notice as well.

Several muggleborns had their mouths wide open and they're parents had similar expressions, Harry didn't get it. he'd expected the puirebloods to act like it but not muggleborns, then it clicked, when someone whispered the name. "Delavtine"

Purebloods were looking confused, parents of muggleborns were taking pictures from the camers they'd brought to take pitures of their children. Instead they were shooting picture after picture at Hermione and Blaise.

"H shows started, Malfoy back off." Blasie was heard saying.

Hermione slipped her hand from Malfoy's and Blasie caught her waist, they swiviled around so all the parenst could take a shoot, then Blasie rasied his hand and the pictures stopped. "Miss Delavtine and I wish for the pictures to stop, you may send them to the press, the stories been leaked but no pictues have been released, you can probably get some money out of them." Hermione giggled and motioned to Draco to join them, they then went to get on the train, bags being collected from Mr. Malfoy.

All muggleborn parents instantly started rushed gooodbyes to their children and were running through the barrier to send the pictures to the press. Purebloods still looked confused, those in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor rushed to their muggleborn friends tfor answers, Slytherins looked bewildered and grumpily got on the train.

* * *

"Harry! Harry why did all the muggleborns go crazy when Hermione and Zambini got here? Harry!" asked the Weasley's and tonks and Lupin who had come to see them off.

"Hermione's a Delavtine. You saw the new look didn't you, that the image that's been in the papers for years! mY aunt Petunia's been following the story closely for years. Hermione won the right to be emancipated a couple of years back, then dropped out of sight for three years and came back with a bang."

"A bang? what do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I wonder why Hermione never told anybody?" wondered Lupin.

"Why'd she keep it from us, we've always been friends with her?" Ron Yelled.

"You haven't always, Hermione tells me stuff and she's said before that somethings Ron, she thinks you only ever talked to her because she was smart at books and you could copy off her." Ginny pipped up.

"No i haven't" Ron bellowed back. "Harry! Back me up and carry on why did Hermione suddenly get lots of paper time again."

Harry gulped, Ron wasn't going to like this and he was only vage on the subject, what rich snobbish people did with their lives hadn't interested him, he'd been too busy trying to stay out of his cousin Dudley's way.

"Well she had emassed a huge international company, designs computer programs and game designs. Really good, wiped out all competition. I've seen them, Dudley brought all of them even though he's rubbish, just to say he had it. the games are above his brain power.Anyway, Hermione hit all the major society functions, her and Blaise were the 'It' couple. Hermione's got a tight circle and they're considered the _creme-de-la-creme_ of society. Everyone wants a piece of them, Hermione's in the middle of a major cosdidy battle with her step-father and mother over her baby brother, he's ten and is said to be devoted to his sister. The case is a court at Christmas, until then the parents aren't allowing Hermione to visit her brother. That's all i know, i never paid any interest."

The whistle of the train sounded, one minute to leacving, they needed to get on.

Harry, Ron and the Weasley's scrambled to the train, baging the last compartment, they waved to the Weasley's, Lupin and Tonks and the rest of the guard.

"Let's go find Hermione, i want to know why she didn't tell us." Ron Said once the Platform was out of sight.

* * *

**So there you have it, in the next chapter you hear some more details from Hermione, and you'll be happy to hear their's some possessive kealous Veela around the corner.**

**Hope you enjoyed that and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Rate and review**

**DiamondEnchantress**


	8. Reflections on the way to Hogwarts

**Rate and review people**

* * *

"What's going on Hermione? What was with all those muggles flashing things at you, did they do something it you?" Draco asked concerned as he sat in their compartment, Blaise was stretched out on the other seat, his head in a potions book. 

"Don't worry Draco, it's just like the Daily Prophet taking pictures of you and your father, nothing to worry about. In the muggle world I'm news worthy." Hermione explained patiently, while patting Draco's hand in comfort, he'd been hyped up since they'd left Malfoy Manor and the muggles taking photos hadn't helped but was necessary to keep her in the public eye.

Only three months then she'd have the most important person in the world with her. They could be a real family, complicated by their work and the magic they held but there wouldn't be the horrible cruelty and neglect from her childhood.

She knew Draco had had a idea childhood, his mother was what she'd always wished for when she'd seen others mothers' come to pick them up for the holidays. Draco had been cocooned with affection and safety, she'd noticed Lucius watching what he'd eatten and even in Diagon Aleey and school Draco was followed for protection to make sure nothing hurt him or he wasn't subjected to anything that could scar his innocent mind.

Hermione had been confused when she'd seen this, how could a family professed to be so dark place their child in a light innocent world when her own family, the perfect unit for the press was cold, unfeeling and cruel.

* * *

He silently placed a ward against the doors knowing Hermione didn't need potter and weasley in their at that moment.

Blasie had watched her confusion as she'd seen Draco's perfect exsistence in his Manor, he knew how she felt, he had upon visiting Draco on the few occasions he was with his parents.

Blasie knew Draco was going to get a rude awakening, as he could imagine Hermione not treating him like he had seen Mrs. Malfoy act. Draco had begun growling as soon as he'd closed the compartment door, he was not quite sure if he was going to attack or not, hoping it was the latter.

* * *

Draco took Hermione's word four it and made a mental note to send an owl to father to find out about Hermione's muggle life. He'd seen the shocked faces of the Gryffindors and realized that they were as much inthe dark as the rest of them was. It made him feel more reasured that he wasn't being kept in the dark. He was happy to let Hermione do her muggle thing as long as it didn't effect all of her life.

Draco kept a hold of Hermione's hand all the way to Hogwarts, Dumboldore overlooked the fact that Hermione sat between himself and Blaise at the Slytherin table at the welcoming feast. He took pride in showing Hermione to his private suite before guiding her to the head girl's room for the night.

He went to have a good night's sleep as he planned to wait outside her room in the morning to take her to breakfast.

* * *

**Thank you it's a bit of a fill in as i've got so much stuff in my head that i needed to get something out of my head so i could process everything**

**DiamondEnchantress**

**xoxo**


	9. Surprises & Ropes

_yes i know i'm so bad, slap my wrist but of course here are two chapters in one go. short of course but i tried_

_

* * *

_

_Surprise, Ropes _

_Hermione and Blaise woke to the loud grumblings of the portrait when they came down to their shared common room. "Miss de Lavtine I really must protest, this rude blonde urchin has been stood outside since five o'clock demanding to be let in!"_

_That must be Draco she thought typical already she had the day starting badly. "make it so he can come in all the time, he's got special circumstances. But only him no one else ever."_

_"Like to see someone's got priorities straight H" laughed Blaise. Hermione only glared, and then Draco came through the portrait._

_"Darling I was worried, we've only got a couple of hours until classes, and I need to be with you. Don't worry though, I talked to Professor Snape he's made it so I'm with you in all classes and the teacher all know now as well. "_

_Hermione knew it; she just knew the first day with a veela was going to be bad. Dominating and controlling, already trying to take over but he didn't know her. She'd looked after herself for years, had handled all the challenges her father had thrown at her thinking she would win what she would get at the end of it. Before her brother had arrived at age 6, she'd wanted a puppy so she and her brother when he came out of the socialite mother's stomach would have a friend to play with. She'd been given £400 just enough to cover the amount of buying the puppy and told if she could change the money into enough to feed the puppy for a year she could have one. She had two days to do it, and pay for her living expenses in that time. She'd shown him, making the money into £10,000 easily. She's sold sweets then gone on the stoke market and played. Of course she'd already realised what her father was by that time so she only showed him £1000 pound and kept the rest in an unknown bank account. _

_Draco had no idea what she was capable of. _

_Dmhg_

_Hermione silently drunk her potion, having completed it on time and to professor Snapes' exacting standards. Draco and Blaise were on the last couple of ingredients, Draco had had Crabbe and Goyle keep away all prying eyes in the great hall which she was grateful for, the Gryffindor's having been glaring like gargoyles from Notre dame. _

_Unfortunately while she had been day dreaming, Neville's' cauldron next to hers had started to bubble. "Longbottom what have you done, you stupid-" Snape yelled but was cut off by the cauldron's substance exploding all over the class room, Hermione not paying attention got hit in the face. _

_"Longbottom your going to wish you were dead" she heard Blaise say as Draco started screeching. _

_Everything went black. _


	10. Wings & chocolate Flowers

hope you enjoy

_

* * *

_

_Wings and Chocolate Flowers_

_Hermione woke to the sound of cooing and screeching alternatively, she instantly knew what was making that noise. Groaning then rubbing her eyes she rolled over then turned towards the noise Draco was making. What she saw made her want to go back to sleep, Draco was sat at the bottom of her bed, full wings out and his claws fully drawn, he was currently screeching in an incomprehensible language at Madam Pomfrey, professors Dumbledore and Snape. _

_"I simple refuse to treat any patients with him in residence. Albus. He won't let anyone near her, you'll have to restrain him." _

_"If you insist Poppy, and unless you have any suggestions Proffesor Snape?"_

_"veela are notorious for being protective over their mate and family. You simple can't remove them from their mates presence as they start to moult and then moan. Horrible noise, best to leave him here. Him being a Malfoy doesn't help much either. "_

_Dumbeldore then flicked his arms and two long silver coloured ropes flew out of the end of his wand, wrapping around the angry Veela. He was propelled backwards into one of the heavy wooden chairs the ropes pulled tight around the back of the chair. _

_"There , satisfied Poppy dear."_

_"Yes, ah Miss Delavtine your awake I see. Splendid. Luckily your companion," here she glanced over at the now enraged Veela. "preformed some sort of healing spell on your face and neck, your completely healed but I'd still like to give you some extra pain relief potion for any lingering effects. You're to stay put for the night for observation. Mr Malfoy can stay but must remain in a calm state of mind." _

_Hermione had a potion stuffed down her throat to the sound of a snarl directed towards Madam Pomfrey from Draco's corner of the room. Hermione found she was in a private side wing of the hospital wing. She saw Neville and other students sat on the beds outside, all with large, inflamed blisters covering their faces. She thought she knew the reason why though, Draco the over protective twit had probably thrown a fit when he saw everyone else being put into beds nearby. _

_"Mr Malfoy if you would please calm yourself we will release you. If not stay put like that until Miss Granger leaves tomorrow morning. "_

_When Draco did not stop Snape shouted "Draco!" he instantly stopped. Instead he moaned and wimpered at Hermione who had slumped back on the bed, the potion having made her too weak to sit up. "Draco please stop." Hermione muttered, closing her eyes in exhaustion. Draco stopped moving, the ropes disappeared, Hermione noticed the rope burns along his arms, his moving had caused friction and burns appeared. He moved towards her, stroking her cheek to reassure himself. "leave and I'll go back, all potions left at the door, don't come back, will leave after breakfast, Hermione won't miss class. " as he spoke his wings receded into his back and the claws retracted. _

_The professors nodded then left. "You're alright my love, sleep I'll protect you." _

_And she did. _

_Dmhg_

_Hermione was beginning to get annoyed; Draco had been treating her like glass. He chose her food, reduced her study time and generally followed her round like a devoted puppy. Gifts kept coming in every morning by owl, silk scrafs, jewellery, wraps and chocolates. Draco had brought them all hoping for forgiveness. "Draco stop it, your forgiven, now stop sending me gifts." She repeated each morning. Draco had had a chocolate sculpture brought to her common room each morning, today had been chocolate flowers, lillies to be correct. She hated to think how long it would take a muggle patisserie chef to do it but she couldn't bring herself to each them. This one was exquisite so she took a picture and hopefully thr sculture would last tot Christmas when she and her brother could devower them together. Plus Draco, if she hadn't banished him by then. _

_As she sat completing her diary she stared at the flowers, thinking how she could get Draco to see she was happy, and she didn't see him as a failed mate. _

_

* * *

_

please review and any idea or hopes for how to continue r speculation are welcome


End file.
